


A Way Into Librarian's Heart

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker!Gabriel, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, librarian!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A story of a shy and grumpy librarian Sammy and a slightly arrogant and flirty baker Gabriel. Will Gabriel be able to find a way into this librarian's heart? How to melt Sammy's heart? He might just know the way...





	A Way Into Librarian's Heart

It was a a peaceful that day, Sam sitting at the desk of the library he was working at and he sighed. There weren't many people coming in that day, which didn't really come as a surprise. It was rainy outside, days like that were very much up to his liking. Sam had always enjoyed spending time with his books and becoming a librarian was quite a dream job of his, so he loved his job. Sorting the books, searching through them, reading them... it was all what he loved doing. What he liked a little less were some of the people that would come in there, barking orders at him. It was honestly very off putting, but his love for books made it all worth it. What could be more enjoyable than spending your whole day in a place that was full of books, filled with centuries of knowledge, so many stories, adventures. Sam smiled and then closed the books he was reading. 

Sam went ahead and grabbed himself a cup of coffee from the machine and was happily sipping on it while he was sorting some books through the data base on computer, happily humming to himself as he was working along. It was quite fun and he was in a good mood. Well, that was until someone decided to waltz in and ruin all the fun and his good mood. Sam put on a smile when the door of the library opened and then narrowed his eyes when he saw a man, who was a bit older than him at first glance, stepping inside. 

Gabriel was on his way home when the weather decided to be a dick and it started pouring rain down on him, soaking him in a matter of a few minutes, cursing. Honestly, he had forgotten an umbrella this  _ once _ and it decided to rain. If he had one with him, it would never rain. It was some sort of a bad karma he had, grumbling and he ran into the library as it was the first place that he saw on his way home, shuddering when he stepped inside. It was warm, so he was able to warm up pretty quickly and he then clicked with his tongue as he was looking around. So, that was the library, huh?! He didn’t visit the local library that often; he wasn’t much of a reader, you see.

Gabriel wanted to wait out the rain to stop and because he didn’t want to be thrown out, he decided to pretend that he was searching for a book. Sam kept an eye on him, especially because the guy was soaking wet and he felt his poor librarian heart breaking when he reached for a book with his wet hand, Sam knowing he had to jump in. He didn’t want this one to ruin his precious books!

“How can I help you, sir?” asked Sam and quickly snatched the book away from him, Gabriel narrowing his eyes and he then looked up at the man towering over him. He wanted to accuse him of being rude, but that was all forgiven once he gazed up at the giant and he hummed. Oh, who knew that this library came with such a lovely view? If he knew, he would be attending it more often, because  _ damn.  _

“Aw, why are you so cold?” asked Gabriel and reached for the book, but Sam hid it behind his back. 

“You’ll get the book wet,” explained Sam. 

“So? It’ll dry up,” blurted out Gabriel and made a  _ terrible  _ first impression on Sam, who wrinkled his nose and just put the book back onto the shelf, keeping safe distance from the guy and the books. “C’mon, I wanna read,” said Gabriel and Sam’s eyes were scanning him from head to toes. Sam clicked with his tongue. This one didn’t look like the reading type. Like at all. 

“You don’t look like a reading type,” said Sam.

“Wow, someone’s straightforward. I like it,” said Gabriel and he waggled his eyebrows, Sam grumbling and he made a step back. “Not in the mood? Okay, okay,” said Gabriel and lifted his hands up. Pity that the giant wasn’t interested. He was quite hot, too. “So, can I have a book, though?” asked Gabriel and Sam clicked with his tongue.

The librarian codex forbade him from keeping his customers from getting books and in the end he just let it go. “If you must,” said Sam and then folded his arms on top of his chest, making Gabriel chuckle. He liked this librarian guy. “What are you looking for?” asked Sam and Gabriel looked around the library, eyes shining when he saw a perfect book that the other could get for him. It would require Sam turning around and bending down just- 

“How about Sir Conan Doyle?” asked Gabriel and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Any book in particular?”

“Surprise me,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows, Sam rolling his eyes and then turned around. He disliked this type of customers, but in the end he decided to let it go and go for his favourite one,  _ The Hound of the Baskervilles.  _

Gabriel’s eyes were literally shining when he watched the other one turning around and bending down to get the book. Oh, for a librarian, he had quite a good butt. Gabriel cleared his throat, but then whistle. He couldn’t really help himself and Sam’s eyes widened, going red in the face and his entire body heated up as he quickly grabbed the book, lifted up and turned around. “Are you making fun of me?!” shrieked Sam, breaking his sacred law of talking quiet in the library.

“Hey, Mr. Librarian, keep it down. We’re in library,” teased him Gabriel, Sam’s face going even redder. 

“Whatever,” said Sam and stomped over to the front desk, being very well aware that Gabriel was now staring at him and he didn’t like how his heart was beating. Sam maybe found the guy’s eyes pretty, but- “Give me your library card,” stammered Sam as he was about to lend the book to Gabriel, who just narrowed his eyes.

“My what?”

“Your-” said Sam and then face-palmed himself. “Are you  _ not _ a member?!” asked Sam, raising his voice again. 

“Well,” said Gabriel, Sam’s mood worsening. “I’d like to be,” he then quickly said and Sam rolled his eyes, but opened up the programme on computer.

“Fine,” said Sam, trying to be professional. “Your name?”

“Gabriel Novak, but you can call me Gabe, good loo-”

“No thank you,” shut him down Sam immediately as he was writing in Gabriel’s information. “And your number?”

“Oh, you want my number, do you? Now we’re talking,” said Gabriel, surprised, but happy.

“I need it to complete your membership,” deadpanned Sam.

“Oh,” said Gabriel, deflated, but in the end gave Sam all the needed information, paid for membership and finally got his book. He wasn’t going to read it, but then Sam mentioned something this one being his favourite one and that sparked his interests. “Well, see you soon,” said Gabriel and waved Sam goodbye. It stopped raining in the meantime and there was sunshine shining brightly, Gabriel smiling as he stepped out. He couldn’t wait to see this sexy librarian again!

“Great,” said Sam with a roll of his eyes, but couldn’t deny the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

The annoying customer visited again after a week, Sam sighing as Gabriel was now leaning against the counter, waiting for him to come to the front desk. Sam tried  _ not _ to roll his eyes, but it was hard not to, massaging his temples as he made his way to him. “I bring back the book I borrowed,” said Gabriel happily and returned Sam the book, who quickly inspected it. It looked fine, no damages done. Thank God for that. “It was a good read,” he then said and Sam smiled.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” said Sam and then looked up at Gabriel. “Will you be taking out anything new this week?” he then asked, letting his guard down just a little bit. Gabriel liked the book, so maybe he wasn’t so bad. Gabriel smiled at the question and he bit into his lip.

“You, if you’re available,” flirted Gabriel shamelessly and Sam’s face reddened. 

“I am-” he started, but then quieted down. “Look, if you’re not going to take this seriously, I will have to ask you to leav-”

“I’m kidding, loosen up, Moose,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“I’m a Moose now?”

“Well, if you won’t tell me your first name, then yes, you’ll be a Moose until further notice,” was what Gabriel decided on.

“It’s Sam.”

“Oh, Sammy. How wonderful. It suits you well, adorable. Kind of like you and-”

“Please take this seriously and just tell what book you want,” whined Sam and Gabriel started chuckling, but then in the end decided not to push it any further. He didn’t want to completely ruin his chances with this sexy librarian… whose name was Sammy! 

“Do you have anything on baking recipes?”

“Baking?!” blurted out Sam.

“Well, I’m a baker, you see,” said Gabriel and Sam blinked a few times. That… was not what he expected and he rubbed the back of his neck. Huh. Who would have thought? That made Gabriel suddenly… what was the word? Not adorable, but… wait, did he just think that he was adorable? No, he was obnoxious, loud, had no respect for books and-

“Oh,” was all that Sam said.

“Surprised, are we? Maybe the next time I come here, I could bring you some of my muffins? They’re to die for,” offered Gabriel and Sam shook his head.

“Food’s forbidden in the library,” rejected him Sam and Gabriel pouted.

“You really are paying hard to get,” said Gabriel.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Sam and then finally found a book that would go well for Gabriel, going to fetch in and quickly put it onto Gabriel’s member card. Gabriel thanked him and then left, keeping Sam wonder for hours if Gabriel’s muffins really were to die for. Maybe he’d like to try them after all.

* * *

“I bring good news. The book was more than helpful, Moose,” said Gabriel. It was a week later, Gabriel leaning on the front desk again and was waggling his eyebrows. “I made this strawberry cake and all of my customers were crazy for it,” he then said, praising himself again, Sam rolling his eyes. Well, his big ego was off the roof, that was for sure.

“Well, I’m happy to hear that,” said Sam and then took in a deep breath. “Will you be borrowing anything else?” asked Sam, Gabriel leaning closer.

“You still off limits?”

“Yes,” said Sam, his face red again and Gabriel pouted.

“Pity,” said Gabriel and then folded his arms on top of his chest and then clicked with his tongue. “How about a romance novel?” asked Gabriel and Sam looked at him. “Maybe reading about other people being happily in love will put me out of my misery,” said Gabriel and sighed over-dramatically. Sam looked at him.

“What misery?”

“Well, you won’t go out with me,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’ll go get you something,” said Sam and disappeared among the books, but felt his heart beating faster as he was going through the romance novels. He didn’t know that he subconsciously picked all the ones that were similar to this situation: one playing hard to get and secretly liking the other one, while the other one was trying to show off just how big their ego was. 

Gabriel left the library with more than three books that week, Sam hoping that would keep him away for longer, but also hoping that maybe he’d get the picture. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t like Gabriel. He was just way too arrogant and too up front with his feelings. Sam wasn’t used to that. Maybe he’d get the picture with this?! 

* * *

Gabriel read through the books Sammy let him borrow faster this time and by the end of the second one he finally understood the whole picture. Gabriel might not have been the brightest of the bulbs, but he was an expert in the love department and he was smiling as he was waiting for Sammy to join him at the front desk, trying his best not to show him his dopey smile, but it was impossible. When Sam noticed Gabriel, he ended up hitting his foot against one of desks in the back and tried his best not to fall, but in the end he did, feeling like the biggest moron on the planet. Great, way to embarrass yourself, Winchester. Gabriel only smiled. He was too adorable.

“Watch your step there, Samsquach,” said Gabriel as Sammy was picking himself off the floor and he then straightened himslef up, trying to act all casual, but he was all over the place, face hot and he rubbed his palms together. He was unusually happy to see his annoying customer and he cleared his throat.

“I-I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon,” stammered Sam and bit into his lower lip. “You've read all the books?” he then asked and awkwardly stepped to Gabriel, trying to lean against the counter, but ended up sliding off it almost. The Moose was really too much for Gabriel.

“Not yet, but enough to know why you've picked them,” said Gabriel and smiled, Sam still playing dumb.

“Well,” said Gabriel. “How the princess was too embarrassed to tell how she felt for her knight, so she pretended to be cold around him?” asked Gabriel and Sam looked down. “How she longed to see him when he wasn't around. She disliked his arrogant personality, but it was also what drew her to him. I believe she called him a  _ breath of fresh air _ ,” went on Gabriel and Sam cleared his throat. “Or how about the awkward librarian lusting for-”

“Okay fine, just stop talking,” hissed Sammy.

“Why?” asked Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. “I though you liked my  _ shameless  _ way of flirting and the inability to take things seriously?” teased Gabriel and Sam only nodded, but said nothing else. He couldn't, he was far too embarrassed. Luckily for them, Gabriel never ran out of words. “But if we were about to go out, I'd take it very seriously,” said Gabriel and Sam finally looked at his eyes, his golden eyes… Sam's breath shook. “You like my eyes, don't you?”

“As if,” said Sam.

“You're not a very good liar,” said Gabriel with a smile. “How about it? Instead of taking the book, I take you out instead this week?” asked Gabriel and didn't really expect Sam to say yes.

“Only if you treat me to those muffins you were talking about the last time,” said Sam sheepishly. He was all for living healthy and eating fruits and greens, but a muffin made by Gabriel… it just made his librarian heart melt.

Gabriel smiled when he heard that and then just stepped closer. “It would be my pleasure,” said Gabriel and then snorted. Who knew that a way into a librarian's heart were baked goods and  _ not  _ books. Well, at least with this one. Gabriel smirked and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“What's with the creepy smile?” asked Sam suspiciously.

“I always wanted to date a sexy librarian,” said Gabriel happily and Sam rolled his eyes.  _ There we go again.  _ “My wish finally came true,” he then added and Sam only groaned.

“Why must I always fall for idiots?”

“Aw, shush Samsquach, you love me,” said Gabriel and Sam only watched him hopping onto the counter. He wanted to protest, but he looked too cute sitting up there and just happily leaned closer. 

Sam couldn't wait for the date and neither could Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :).  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
